fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Nakajima Saya
is a main character of the anime series Chubby Utahime. Saya is the captain of their school's soccer team. She is a passionate but stubborn girl who tends to see everything rather negative. She tries to get her fellow classmates into sport and usually fails as some aren't sporty at all. Behind der stubborn and cool outside, Says also likes sweet things and sweets. Saya is the representative of her class. Saya's chubby form is , the blue Utahime. General Information Appearance Saya is a rather tall girl, who is still growing though. She has a skinnier body than the others, yet appears slightly chubby. She likes to wears comfortable clothes such as jeans other pants but also wears skirts sometimes. In winter, she wears a normal dark blue top that reaches over her hips. She wears dark blue jeans that almost appear to be black. She wears grey sneakers with red laces. Over the top, she wears a white jacket and she wears a silver necklace with a holden bell attached to it. In summer, she wears a white top with thin sleeves. The top has blue and pink flower patterns. She wears jeans blue hot pants. She wears silver bracelets around her wrists along with a yellow, pearl bracelet. She wears brown sandals and wears a silver anklet around her left foot. Personality Saya is the pessimistic representative of her class. She is also the captain of the soccer team, who is very passionate and known to be strict. Saya is very stubborn and is not a fan of those, who don't do any kind of sports. She acts as sport guide, trying to push her classmates to get into sport and doesn't accept being rejected. While scaring other students away with her attitude, Saya can be also very nice and deep inside, she loves sweet things such as plushies and candies. Relationships Family *'Nakajima Amaya:' Saya's mother, who runs a local sports store located at the shopping distract of the town. She is usually seen working there. *'Nakajima Touya:' Saya's father, who used to play soccer before he was injured once. Now, he works from at home, being in charge for the house, even tries his best at cooking. Friends *'Inaka Mayu and Chiyabata Chika:' Two girls at Saya's age, which both are nothing into sport and Saya has a hard time of getting them to do some sports. But Saya is determined not to give them up any time soon. *'Namiki Taromaro:' Saya's long-term rival, whom she has given up by now. Like the others, Saya tried to get him to do some sports but sure wasn't able to due to his laziness. At some point, Saya understood why everyone calls him "Lazymaro". Etymology - Nakajima means "island in a river". Nakajima comes from meaning "medium" or "center", combined with meaning "island" or "isle". - Saya comes from meaning "small" combined with meaning "night" or even "evening". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Milk Saya's chubby form is known as the legendary , the blue Utahime. Milk has the power of creamy fluid, represented by the symbol of a blue star. Her Chubby Charm is known as the Ice Charm. Compared to Saya is Milk's hair longer, styled into a bun while the rest hangs down and is hold by a blue and white ribbon. She wears a mostly blue and white outfit. The outfit looks like a warrior outfit with a white top that has no sleeves. The skirt three layers. The first one is white, the second one pastel green and the third layer is pastel blue. She wears white boots that end under her knees and that have green ribbons around the ankles. She wears vanilla colored bracelets and black, fingerless gloves. At the belt, her Chubby Charm can be found. Her body shape changes a bit after her transformation. During the transformation, Saya becomes a bit chubbier than she was as normal human. Weapons - A Magic Wand like item that the Chubby Utahime use it perform a powerful group attack. Attacks - Chubby Milk's first attack that she can use only with her Chubby Charm. To use it she calls: "Chubby Charm, lend me your power!" and hold it to the sky. As the charm starts glowing, she puts it back down again, holds her arm behind her body and shouts: "Chubby~! Milk Shake!" and moves her arm back to the front, formed to a fist. With her movement, a large wave of milk flows towards the enemy to defeat it. - Chubby Milk's attack in Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime. She can use the attack once her Ice Charm fuses with the Iris Seed. To activate the attack, Chubby Milk holds her Ice Charm right in front of her and calls, "Gather, power of flowers!". Then, a blue flower appears in front of her and she punches her Charm against it. Then, the charm starts glowing and gets fused with the Iris Seed. Then, Milk folds her hand to a fist and shouts, "Combined with creamy fluids!". She then rises that hand and now holds the blue gem between two fingers and shouts: "Aqua Iris Ripple!". Blue bubbles than crush out of the charm and attack the enemy. Transformation Sequences 'Magical Power, Chubby Up!' Magical Power, Chubby Up! is the official transformation phrase that Nakajima Saya uses in order to transform into Chubby Milk in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Chubby Charm. First, Saya holds the Chubby Charm above her head and calls, "Magical Power" then the chubby charm starts glowing and she draws a sprial around her body, while her body is overed in a silver light. Then she shouts: "Chubby Up!" and the holds the charm towards the spiral, which gets sucked inside the charm and the transformation starts. First, her hair grows, changes color and gets styled, then her eye color changes. Then, her arm protectors appear, then her boots. Finally, her dress appears and the chubby charm gets added to her belt. Finally, she ends her transformation with a cute pose. Music For the promo of the Anime, Saya's seiyu, Tōyama Nao, as performed a song for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Yamamura Hibiku who voices Starly, Kugimiya Rie who voices Matsumori Kana, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori, Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo *Sapphire ∇ Blue *Time For Fun *Run, Run! Orchid Run! Duets Group *Bakery Fun! *Amaama ~ ABSOLUTELY! Trivia *Saya's birthday falls on August 19th, which makes her zodiac to be Leo (♌). *Saya denies to be a tomboy. *Saya loves playing soccer but is able to play other sports as well. *Saya loves milk shakes. *All members of Chika's family have their names ending with -ya. *The white color of Chubby Milk's outfit should resemble milk. Gallery Referneces Category:Magical Girl Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female Category:Blue Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:FairySina Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters Category:Blue alliance